The invention relates to rotary lawn mowers and particularly to multi-blade rotary lawn mowers.
More specifically, the invention relates to grass clipping discharge and catching arrangements for such multiblade rotary mowers.
Prior multi-blade or spindle rotary mowers have experienced only limited or poor success with respect to grass catching.